


Only I can touch you like that

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Jealous Jensen, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Jensen, Top Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2
Summary: JIB的周六晚上剧组一大帮人集体外出聚餐，在晚餐期间Misha和Jared两个人玩得特别欢乐，坐在一边的Jensen就很生气……





	

Title：Only I can touch you like that

CP：Jensen/Jared

Rating：NC-17

Warning：PWP！Jealous Jensen！Possessive Jensen！轻微的D/S！捆绑Play！道具提及！

Summary：JIB的周六晚上剧组一大帮人集体外出聚餐，在晚餐期间Misha和Jared两个人玩得特别欢乐，坐在一边的Jensen就很生气……

 

      从Misha的手第一下碰到Jared的胸开始，Jensen的眼神就变得深不可测。他只不过是和Tim说了几句话而已，怎么转头回来他的人就被别人上下其手了？最关键的是Jared似乎并不介意，甚至还挺开心的，从他们不断发出的阵阵笑声中Jensen已经得到了的答案。

      因为Tim拉他过去谈论事情，所以他和Jared就没能坐在一起，可是即便如此也不代表他就可以当着大家的面和别的男人拉拉扯扯吧？Tim还在他的耳边不停地说着什么，此刻的他已经完全听不进去了，满眼都是Misha那双放在Jared胸膛上来回摩擦的手。

      “你的肌肉练得真棒！你的胸部大得都像个女孩儿了Jared！”从桌子另一边传来的Misha的声音让Jensen更加生气，他的胸是你能随便想摸就摸的吗？它是我的！他也是我的！

      Jensen内心无声的呐喊被桌子另一头他们的笑声毫不留情地淹没。他知道Misha毫无恶意只是和Jared逗着玩儿罢了，他也知道他不应该那么在意，毕竟大家都是好朋友，几个大男人之间的玩笑也没什么好值得当真的。其实说穿了他不爽的对象不是Misha，而是他那个电线杆一样的蠢爆了的竟然没有发现他在生气的男朋友！

      随着笑声Jensen忍不住往那边瞟了一眼，不看还好，这一眼看过去他的眼睛里都能喷出火了——Jared在努力绷紧自己的胸部让Misha能更好地用手感受他硬邦邦的肌肉触感。在Jensen克制不住自己就要冲过去把Jared拉回来之前他们终于停下了这个“摸胸”的游戏，一起坐到了餐桌上准备开始晚餐。

      整个晚餐的氛围很愉快，毕竟大家也已经很久没有这么多人一起坐在一个大桌子上喝酒聊天了，再加上去年的JIB没能参加Jared今年的心情特别好，和大家聊了好多，也喝了很多。本来就像个有多动症大男孩儿的Jared在喝酒之后会更加兴奋地打开全身的开关满场子乱跑，就比如现在——他光着脚站在凉凉的瓷砖地上，一会儿拿出手机拍照一会儿蹲在地上数蚂蚁，闷闷不乐的Jensen也只能拎着Jared的鞋子默默跟在身后。

      直到近凌晨大家才一起回了酒店，Jensen和Jared的房间没有和其他人在同一楼层，当Gil作为最后一个下电梯的人走出电梯间时，Jensen脸上的笑容立刻收敛了起来。“叮——”电梯门开启，Jensen拽着Jared的领子粗暴地用最快的速度打开房间不给他任何张嘴的机会推进去就用力抵在了门上。

      手表因为用力过猛而被砸在门上发出了一声巨响，“FUCK！”Jared的眼睛下意识瞟了一眼自己左手腕上不知道有没有被刮出痕迹的手表，“你砸坏了我的手表Jensen！那可是你送我的生日礼物！”

      Jensen的身体紧紧贴着Jared，双手捏住他的手腕，一只腿也挤进了他的双腿，“手表我可以再给你买，想要几个买几个。”

      “你发什么疯啊！钱多了烧得吗！”

      “你今天晚上让我很生气！”Jensen一字一顿地吐出这几个单词，而被酒精充斥着大脑的Jared还迷迷糊糊地不知道他在说什么。

      “为什么啊？我晚上都没有和你说法，我怎么惹你生气啊？”

      “哈！你也知道你晚上都没怎么理我啊！”Jensen的手放开Jared的左手腕快速地解开了他的皮带伸进了内裤握住还疲软的阴茎轻轻撸动，Jared下意识地低下了身子往Jensen怀里靠去。“你一个晚上和Misha玩得很开心嘛。”

      这话一出Jared才明白过来Jensen现在的行为该如何解释，明白之后反而放松了，“你生气了吗？”Jared低下头把脸埋在Jensen的颈间，鼻尖轻轻摩挲着Jensen的脖子，伸出舌头舔过Jensen的耳垂，让本来是要惩罚他的人却因为这挑逗而微微颤抖。“你为什么会生气呢？我们只不过在玩儿而已。”

      Jensen扣住Jared的脖颈把他从自己的颈间拉离开来抵在门上，“因为，你是我的！”

      “是吗？”Jared露出一个狡黠的笑容，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，没被Jensen控制住的左手径直来到了Jensen的胯间，以非常缓慢的动作解开他的皮带，“很显然你没能让别人收到这个信息啊。”

      Jensen的手依然保持着平稳的速度上下撸动Jared的阴茎，“你想让我把你从Misha手里拉过来告诉他你是我的，只有我可以碰你吗？”

      “嗯……或许。”Jared笑得更深，天知道他对占有欲这般强烈的Jensen有多着迷。

      “下次我会确保他收到这个消息的。”

      “你不会的。”Jared淡淡地摇头，“你从来都没有过，你只是坐在那里看着我，看着别人的手在我的身上游走，我知道你的心里有多想把那双手拿走可是却从来没有那样做过。”

      Jensen一把拽下了Jared的裤子，“我那是在给你面子Jared，你不要不知足！”

      “或许我不想要面子呢？”Jared宽大的手掌包裹住Jensen的双球，修长的手指一遍遍抚摸过上面的纹路，身体前倾用温柔的亲吻在他的脖子上留下灼热的温度，“或许我就是想让你用你最大的力道把我拽到你身边告诉他们我是你一个人的。”

      Jensen的呼吸因为Jared的挑逗而变得急促，“你这是在玩火Jared……”

      “那你会惩罚我吗？”Jared故意咬着下唇露出Sammy特有的狗狗眼一脸无辜地看着Jensen，如果此刻Jensen还能忍住那一定不是阳痿就是性冷淡。

 

      Jensen一边拽着Jared向床上走去一边努力地扯去彼此的衣服，当Jared赤裸着上身重重地倒在床上后Jensen没有覆上去，而是扯掉两人的皮带一边一根地把Jared的手腕绑在了床头两侧的竖杆上。Jared如果想逃脱完全可以轻而易举地做到，但是他没有，Jensen只知道他不会有任何的反抗，可是他不知道的是Jared可以说是发疯一般地想要这个，想要被控制、被命令。

      Jensen跪在床上满意地看着自己的杰作，“你这样真好看。”Jared两分钟之前还在肆无忌惮地挑逗Jensen，可是此时却仅仅因为这么简单的一句话而红了脸。Jensen弯下腰脱掉Jared挂在膝盖的裤子，俯下身，双唇从Jared下意识向前伸索吻的嘴巴上轻轻扫过，“No kiss。”

      Jared的双手被绑着，身体吃力地向前倾想要一个吻，可是Jensen的嘴唇却下滑到他的胸膛含住了他的一边乳头，Jared因为这刺激头向后仰嘴巴里漏出颤抖的呻吟。Jensen的手放在他的另一边胸上，“这是我的，不管是Misha还是其他人都没有权利碰。”

      “Show me……”Jared抬起胸膛往Jensen手里送，Jensen也毫不客气地用手用力揉捏他的胸，虽然不是女孩子那样的柔软，可是这个手感却也是他非常喜欢的。

      “你是不是很享受Misha摸你的胸说你的肌肉有多么发达？”

      “在知道能让你吃醋之后，当然了！尤其是现在看来可能接下来会有一场美妙的性爱，那更加是了！”

      Jensen的头从Jared的胸上抬起来，在Jared迷茫的眼神中起身解开了Jared被绑着的右手，从床头抽屉里拿出润滑剂丢在他手边，“给你自己扩张，为我演一场秀，如果我满意了就会给你一场美妙的性爱，如果不满意那你只能被绑着在这里睡一晚上了。”Jensen从床上下来坐在床对面的一个单人沙发上，“哦对了，如果我不满意的话你今天晚上不仅得不到我的阴茎，也得不到高潮。”

      “拜托，你……你不能这样Jensen，你不能把我硬着晾在这里。”

      “我没有把你晾在这里啊，我会坐在这里看着你。”说到这里Jensen更是将本就被Jared拉下拉链的裤子拉得更低，让那已经半勃的阴茎完全暴露出来，一只手包裹住柱体慵懒地上下缓慢撸动，“目不转睛地看着你。”

      短暂的沉默之后Jared拿起润滑剂打开，因为只有一只手所以不小心挤得有点多有些都滴在了床上，曲起双腿在Jensen的注视下挤进一根手指。他们已经有大约一周的时间没有好好做过一次了，一根手指进去多少还是有点疼痛，Jared皱着眉咬着下唇的表情和手指进出的动作都被Jensen一览无余。如果不是怕因为他们是明星而不小心泄露，他真的会拿下手机拍下这个画面，甚至是拍摄这一整段的动作。

      视觉上的冲击让Jensen很快就完全勃起，眼前的Jared已经伸进了第三根手指，Jared知道只有让Jensen越快地能控制不了自己的欲望他才能更快地释放。所以Jared也改变了以往咬着唇的习惯，毫不吝啬自己的呻吟，甚至还时不时伸出舌尖舔嘴唇。对于这样的诱惑Jensen自然是很受用，很快在这双重刺激下小腹升起的欲望越来越强烈。

      “操我，Jensen……我需要你操我。”Jared的手指在后穴来回进出，已经习惯被Jensen要求不许他碰的阴茎贴着小腹的皮肤变得愈来愈滚烫，仰着头难耐地不断呻吟。

 

      Jensen从沙发上站起来慢悠悠地脱掉自己的裤子，“把手拿出来。”他双腿跪在床上用膝盖作支撑一点点移动到Jared面前，硬挺的阴茎正对着他的脸，不等他开口Jared就伸出了舌头向前想要触碰他。Jensen的手握住阴茎用龟头在Jared的嘴唇上描绘着他细细的唇线，滴下来的前液像唇彩一样被涂抹在Jared的嘴唇上，“张嘴。”

      Jared饥渴地张开了嘴巴含住Jensen的阴茎，Jensen没有全部伸进去只是让Jared含住他的龟头，用舌头来回舔弄他紫红色的蘑菇头。在Jared第三次用舌尖滑过他的马眼的时候Jensen抽了出来，“想让我现在就射出来吗？我以为你是想让我操进你的屁股呢。”

      “操我……”

      Jensen往后退了退抬起Jared的双腿，伸出两根手指试探性地戳进了他的后穴，那里因为刚才的扩张已经变得湿漉漉的，“看来我不需要润滑剂了。”话音刚落Jensen就扶着自己的阴茎用力地插了进去，随之而来的是两人因愉悦而发出的呻吟。

      Jensen在操着Jared屁股的同时，手还放在他的胸上，指尖时不时揉捏着他挺立在空气中小小的乳头，“下次我应该给你戴上乳夹，看你还敢不敢让别人随便摸你。”

      “啊……那你就戴啊……”Jared的声音因为Jensen不停的插入变得断断续续，“不要只是嘴上……说着厉害……”

      “你知道吗……”Jensen再次用力地捅进Jared的身体，“你一定是全世界最不听话的Sub。”

      Jared空出的那只手抠着Jensen的后背，留下红红的痕迹，“那一定是因为你是全世界心最软的Dom。”

      “那我就让你看看心不软的Dom。”Jensen不给Jared回答的机会，双手捏住他的屁股用力地插入，加快速度一下又一下地操进他的小穴，酒店的床在他的动作下发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音，沉重的囊袋拍打着Jared的屁股，Jared的呻吟被他的操弄变得支离破碎，偌大的房间里被这些声音充得满满的。

      “慢点儿Jensen……求你慢点儿……”在这激烈的动作下Jared渐渐有些坚持不住。

      “不，我会操你，像你要求的那样，又重又狠地操你。”太过熟悉Jared身体的Jensen每一下操弄都恰到好处，Jared在他剧烈的撞击下身体发颤，脚趾蜷起接受这激烈的高潮。

      Jared射过之后Jensen没有像往常一样射进他的身体而是抽了出来跪在他的身前，对着他因高潮而剧烈起伏的胸膛撸动着阴茎，直到一股股粘稠的液体喷洒在Jared的胸上。

      “你这是在标记你的所有物吗？”

      “没错，从此以后除非拍戏否则不准有任何人以任何理由碰它。”

      看着自己胸膛上的白浊，Jared笑着拉下Jensen给了他一个热烈的吻，这一次Jensen没有拒绝。

 

      “你是不是故意和Misha那么亲密，就是为了给我看让我生气？”

      “也许啊。”

      “看来你是真的很享受被我绑在床上。”

      “嘿，偶尔让对方完全掌控主权其实真的很不错，你也应该试试，下一次我可以把你绑在床上骑你。”

      “嗯……听起来似乎是个不错的主意。”

 

 

      END


End file.
